The trios 7th year
by donalddeutsch
Summary: ok don't kill me, this is going to be an interesting story, i do have an idea on how it is going to go. so please read and review.


**The trios seventh year**

Chapter one: The Proposal, and preparations

"Don't worry mate, we will come and get you in no time, and don't forget, once you turn 17, you can use magic without worrying about the ministry." Ron said the last sentence in a whisper so neither his parents or Hermoine could hear him. "Right now Harry, see you in a month or so."

"See you Ron, and I will remember that." Harry said with a smile, thinking that it would be a great summer, and even a better year next year.

Harry gave Ron and Hermoine a hug to say good bye, before he went over to his girlfriend to say good bye properly. "Hey Gin, can we talk?"

"Sure Harry, what can I do for you?" Ginny asked as she gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Well I was wondering," Harry started as he got down on one knee "if you would marry me sometime this summer? I know that we're young, but we just defeated Voldemort, and you were there for me all the way. I already talked to your parents, and they were reluctant at first, but they agreed to let us get married this summer. I also talked to Professor Dumbledore before we left, and considering, and don't you let Hermoine or Ron know this, I found out that I am going to be the Head Boy next year, we would have our own room to ourselves." Harry looked over at Ron and Hermoine, where a similar event was happening, with Ron on his knee before Hermoine " I think it will be a double wedding, and please don't tell her this, but Hermoine is going to be Head Girl." Harry pointed out what was going on over there with Ron and Hermoine.

Ginny stood there for a second gaping at Harry, and Harry was thinking that she would say no, when she hugged him tightly and said, " YES Harry Yes I will marry you."

A similar scene was taking place with Ron and Hermoine, and the two couples walked over to each other and Harry said, "congratulations you two. Well Ron I guess I can tell you this now, I wont be going back to the Dursley's this summer, I will be staying with you guys at the Burrow, and so will Hermoine."

As the girls ran off to where the Weasley's were standing, Ron and Harry were talking, "well Harry it worked, we got the two most beautiful witches at Hogwarts as our fiancees, and we will be getting married this summer." Ron said with a lopsided grin.

"I know Ron, I'm glad your not mad at me for going out with your sister. Well looks like were going to be brothers. So where do you think we should take the girls for the honeymoon?"

Ron groaned at this one. "I don't know about you mate, but it looks like it's going to be at a local hotel for Hermoine and I , I spent all the money I had for the engagement and wedding rings."

"Don't worry about money for the honeymoon Ron, I will take care of it. And before you say it, I know I don't have to do it, but I want to help you two out, since your both my nearest and dearest friends, and we're going to be family in a short while. If you have any problems with it, consider it a loan, that you can repay me later on, after we get out of school, and get done with our training, ok."

"Ok mate, I agree with you. It will be a loan, and I plan on paying you back for it completely." Ron said with a smile. "Well let's catch up with the girls."

They ran up to the girls, and they all went by floo to the burrow.

When they came through the fireplace, they were greeted by the whole Weasley clan. The women were all over both Hermoine and Ginny looking at the rings. Harry and Ron were inundated by the men of the family, wondering how it had gone. You see the family new about the proposal, that is that all but Ginny and Hermoine new.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. The were wedding plans to be made, and honeymoons to be planned. Ron and Harry decided that they would have proper honeymoons after the end of this next year, and take the girls to a nice hotel in muggle London for the last couple of weeks before school started.

In the middle of everything, the trio also studied for there aparition test. They also got permission for Ginny to take hers, since she was going to be technically considered an adult, when she gets married to Harry. They all passed without a problem and apparated back to the Burrow for lunch. When they popped into the burrow, Molly Weasley was surprised, but congratulated the four of them on successfully passing there tests. The lunch went through without much of conversation other than the wedding.

Three days before the wedding, all the invitations were sent, and RSVP'd. Professor Dumbledore agreed to officiate the wedding, and bonding ceremony. The wedding ceremony was going to be held in the garden of the Burrow, with the reception being held in Hogwarts great hall. The house elves were more than pleased that they were asked to cater the reception, and the Weird Sisters agreed to come and play for the wedding and reception of the Boy who lived/won, and his friends. This was turning out to be the wedding of the century. The golden foursome, as they were started to being called, ever since Ginny joined in with them after there 5th year.

The foursome were spending the last couple of days shopping and getting ready for the wedding. Harry and Ron were going to have a Bachelor party tomorrow night at the twins flat in Diagon Alley, while Hermoine and Ginny were going to have there bachelorette party at the burrow the same night. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, Harry and Ron's best mans respectfully, were hosting the boys party, while Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood, were hosting the girls. All four were thinking that this is going to be an interesting next few days.

A/N: Ok please read and review. I know that this seems like a bit AU, but you have to understand, I have put it that they defeated Voldemort at the end of the trios 6th year, and wanted to be together forever more after that. Next chapter will be the bachelor party, and Harry and Ron's preparation's for the wedding. Chapter three will be the bachelorette party, and the girls preparation's. Then we get into the wedding and reception in chapter four, and the honeymoon in chapter five. We don't get back to Hogwarts til chapter 6, and then the fun begins. That is just a small glimpse of what is to come. I promise that there will be a interesting story line for the seventh year including........ oh sorry, a cliffhanger, you will have to just read till at least chapter 6 to find out what I'm talking about. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Donald


End file.
